El Bosque de las ninfas
by Du Vasson
Summary: AU NO LEMON!cuando 3 chicos creyeron extraños los suceos en us pequeña ciudad se encaminaron por una leyenda al bosque de las ninfas sin saber que lo que encontrarian seria mas que una leyenda .


Hi desuuu!!!! Bueno aquí les traigo un cuento que cree para mi clase de lenguaje pero me gusto bastante así que se los paso a RK y se los dejo si les gusta me dejan review y si no igual please XD

Kisses disfrútenlo!

Titulo: "El bosque de las ninfas"

En el bosque de la antigua ciudad de Freiya, Existía una leyenda, La de tres jóvenes ninfas que danzaban haciendo que de noche se vieran las luciérnagas luna y las estrellas, o también si estaban molestas hacer caer a la ciudad en una oscuridad total.

Pero en la ciudad últimamente llovía mucho por las noches y los habitantes comenzaban a preocuparse.

Era de mañana en uno de los barrios mas pobres de la antigua ciudad y 3 chicos miraban a través de la ventana con pena.

-¿Creen que pronto dejara de llover?- Dijo un joven de cabello parado y ojos chocolate-

-no lo sé, pero espero que pare pronto. Estar tanto en casa es aburrido…- contestó otro de cabello negro y ojos azul hielo-

-Chicos… ¿creen que a las ninfas del bosque les este ocurriendo algo?- Preguntó el último de cabello rojo y ojos violeta

-¿Aún crees en eso Kenshin?-dijo el joven de cabello parado y ojos chocolate

-¡Claro que sí!- respondio el joven- es que tú no, Sanosuke?-

-No lo creo, verdad aoshi?-

-puede ser…- contesto el joven e ojos color hielo

-¡No me digas que tú también lo crees, Aoshi!- Dijo en un tono algo molesto sanosuke

-No podemos descartar esa posibilidad-dijo Kenshin-

-En cualquier caso no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Cuando la lluvia cecee un poco iremos a "el bosque de las ninfas"- Gritó decidido y con emoción Aoshi

Esa tarde la lluvia había parado levemente, era ahora o nunca, los tres jóvenes comenzaron su viaje en dirección al bosque.

Una vez ahí Comenzaron a buscar un lago en el que se decía habitaban las tres bellas ninfas.

-¡Ya me he cansado! ¡En este bosque no ahí nada masque árboles y rocas!-exclamó el joven castaño

-Sano tiene rezón, Aoshi, ya deberíamos volver –comentó el joven de cabello rojo

-¡No podemos darnos por vencidos! ¡Menos ahora! Estamos cerca lo presiento!- Insistió el chico con Mucha energía y fuerza en su voz.

En ese momento unos leves sollozos se escucharon en el interior del bosque y la lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente

Los 3 jóvenes fueron a refugiarse bajo un gran roble que con la gran cantidad de hojas que tenía evitaba casi todo el paso de agua

-¿Escucharon eso verdad chicos?- comentó Aoshi- Justo antes de que comenzara la lluvia juro haber oído sollozos

-Sí, yo también lo oí – dijo Kenshin

-¡¿Entonces que esperamos?!Alguien debe estar haya-

-Es cierto vamos!- Dijo el joven de ojos chocolate

Al llegar de donde provenían los sollozos encontraron un bello lago de aguas cristalinas y sobre el una burbuja casi transparente fon tres jóvenes atrapadas en el-

Una de las chicas noto la presencia de los tres jóvenes y pidió ayuda-

-¡Por favor, ayúdenos!-Dijo una joven de ojos verdes y cabellera Negra

-¡Cómo es que llegaron ahí! – Gritó Aoshi- mejor dicho... ¿Qué son ustedes?- dijo notando que las tres jóvenes tenían orejas de elfos-

-¡Nosotras somos las ninfas de este bosque!-contestó otra joven de cabello largo azabache y ojos Zafiro –

-¿Cómo es que llegaron ahí?- repitió la pregunta Sano

-Un demonio nos atrapo y quito el cristal que contiene nuestro poder- contestó la última joven De cabello negro y largo y ojos castaños

-¿Cómo podemos ayudarlas?- Dijo Kenshin

-Con el cristal podríamos liberarnos!- Dijo la joven de ojos verdes-

-Pero a caído al fondo del lago- Contestó la chica oji-azul-

-Y nosotras no podemos alcanzarlo- Concluyó la ultima joven de ojos castaños-

-Entonces solo ahí que sacarlo-Afirmo Aoshi Lanzándose al lago

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOO!!!!! – Gritó la joven de ojos verdes –Es muy profundo no llegaras! –

El joven dentro del agua no escuchaba nada, mientras los otros 2 chicos y las 3 ninfas observaban el agua esperando que saliera.

El joven Aoshi se estaba quedando sin aire pero estaba muy cerca, observando el fondo de el lago vio una piedra brillante, suponiendo que era la gema, nado mas rápidamente y justo al momento que la sostenía entre sus manos se desmayo.

La joven De cabello negro y ojos verdes Apareció frente a Aoshi, pero ya no estaban en un bosque, de hecho no había paisaje.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó

-Eso no es importante, no ahora, Has hecho algo muy importante por nostras y a modo de agradecimiento siempre estaremos junto a ustedes tres-

-¿Por qué?, no hemos hecho nada que merezca agradecimiento-

-Han venido al bosque solo confiando en sus instintos y en una leyenda, y te has lanzado al lago sin dudarlo, sin importar que el fondo no era visible, nos ayudaron mucho, muchas gracias-Dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse-

-¡Un momento!- dijo levantándose rápidamente-

- ¿que ocurre?-Dijo la joven con aun bella sonrisa-

-¿Cómo…se llaman?- dijo con un leve sonrojo el chico-

-oh!- exclamó sorprendida-lamento no haberlo dicho, Me Llamo Misao .La chica con los ojos Zafiro es Kaoru es mi hermana y la chica de ojos café y cabello negro se llama Megumi-

-…-El joven no pudo decir nada mas por que al momento en que iba mencionar algo mas despertó ruidosamente en su cama-

-Ah… ¿sido un sueño?-

-¿También lo soñaste?-Dijo Sanosuke

-¿ustedes también?-

-Sí, Pero mira a dejado de llover y nosotros debemos ir a la escuela- Mencionó Kenshin

-Sí, ya voy-

Ese día En el colegio 3 niñas nuevas llegaron al salón de Nuestros tres, ahora, Héroes

Sus nombres, Misao, Kaoru y Megumi.

Y la sonrisa de el joven de cabello negro y ojos azul, ahora cielo, floreció.

Fin.


End file.
